ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghosts
Mission 1 Morae Description: A freaky looking Robot with two arms ready to punch the living day light out of anyone who comes near it. It is a weak robot created to train and test new White Aurora Agents. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Morae Old Piece of Iron, Triangle roll, Waterfall Seed (Rare drop), Piece of Wind X-1F (Drill Bot) Description: A red robot who has a drill replaced on one arm is one of the training robots available to train you to become a White Aoura Agent. Level: 1 Monster Drops: X Series Spirit Engine Secretive Drake Description: A flying bat like ghost that lurks around the shopping mall, it will paralyze anyone near it with ultrasonic sounds. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Dark Wing Hide, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll Intruder Migul Description: A ghost that is blue with a large upper body and bandaged arms, it attacks by simply swinging its dangling arms at you. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Migul Shoulder Muscle, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll Intruder Jack Description: A hunchback ghost with no stomach and moves with fast speed to attack anyone with in sight. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll Intruder Bemy Description: A fat slow moving black ghost that would try to bite anyone who aproaches it. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Bemy Sharp Tooth, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Flaming Jack Description: A tough looking jack with tentacles on its back hump and holds a bottle of beer. It will either extend its tentacles to stab or blow fire out of its mouth after drinking beer. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Final Training Course Morae-R2 Description: An upgraded Morae with better attacking power than the normal Morae. Level: 3 Monster Drops: none X-1F Description: X-1F after a minor tuning up here and there comes out with a small boost of power. Level: 3 Monster Drops: None Mission 2 Noel Description: compared to the normal noel you see in sewers, these noel contains a certain virus that has been spreading among the White Aoura angents. Level: 6? Monster Drops: Noel Spirit Rock, GX-301W Moby Dick Seed (RARE), Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Roll Roll Description: Just normal Roll Roll with virus. Level: 6? Monster Drops: GX-301X Moby Dick Seed (RARE), Piece of Wind, Sparkling Water, Triangle Roll Rotten Hide Bemy Description: Bemy who got their "hide" rotten seems to gain a certain bits of power Level: 6 Monster Drops: Bemy Sharp Tooth, Piece of Wind, Sparkling Water, Triangle Roll Worned Blade Tang Description: As opposed to those who has seen tang in the back story, these are the first live Tangs that you will face and get something from it. Level: 6 Monster Drops: Tang Blade Fragment, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Doughy Migul Description: Miguls got stronger by becoming more squishy? Level: 6 Monster Drops: Migul Shoulder Muscle, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Flaming Tang Description: An orangeish Tang with a large blade on one arm that can be thrown like a boomerang. Level: 6 Monster Drops: Tang Blade Fragment, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Boss: Mosqui Description: The very first boss that you will ever encounter in Ghost X is Mosqui. Its a ghost that resembles that of a mosquito with long thin body and light stand like legs. It attacks by spewing out poisonous mists and a slash with its long thin claws. Level: 6 Monster Drops: GX-302T Proto Seed, GX-502T Thunderbold Seed, Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Traveler Ring, ??? Necklace Mission 3 Wild Bemy Description: The Stronger version of Chambemy. Level:' 8 Monster Drops: Bemy Sharp Tooth, Carbonated Sparkling Water, Square Roll, Red Native Rock, Piece of Wind Crippled Gru Description: A stronger version of the Walking Tree with Axe... Gru Level: 8 Monster Drops: Gru Root Fragment, Red Native Rock, Square Roll, Piece of Wind Sesbaramu ' Description:' A Strong version of a light colored walking tree holding a stick that is capable of wacking and created a whirlwind. Level: 8 Monster Drops: Red Native Rock, Piece of Wind, Sesbaramu Wood Piece Wicked Tang Description: A Tang with both arms turned into blade capable of used slash and dice techniques. Level: 9 Monster Drops: Red Native Rock, Tang Blade Fragment, Red Processed Rock, Carbonated Sparkling Water, Square Roll, Piece of Wind Vortex Musy Description: a mud pile like ghost with a horn sticking out on the bottom half, two ball shaped hands that is used to swing it self around to cause damage all around. Level: 9 Monster Drops: Musy Tainted Blood, Square Roll, Piece of Wind, Red Processed Rock, Red Native Rock, High Class Soma's Truth lv 8, Carbonated Sparkling Water Jade Pay Description: A blue snail like creature with 2 blade like claws sticking out in front used to do air slashes and shock waves. Level: 9 Monster Drops: Pay Antenna Blade, Piece of Wind, Square Roll, Red Processed Rock Boss: Astaro Description: A large ovular carapace with two mantis-like scythe claws, Astaro has some nasty frontal attacks. As all his attacks are directional, however, he's relatively easy to dodge. Level: Monster Drops: Demon's Toenail Labyrinth Migul Description: A version up of the doughy Migul Level: 11 Monster Drop: '''Soma charity Level 12/truth level 13, from General to Rarity Labyrinth Elio '''Description: A succubus with a whip Level: 11 Monster Drops: Soma charity Level 12/truth level 13, from General to Rarity Labyrinth Drak Description: Like the intruder drak that appeared in mission one but a lot stronger Level: 11 Monster Drops: '''Soma charity Level 12/truth level 13, from General to Rarity Boss: Labyrinth Mosqui '''Description: Beefed up version of Mission Two's 'Mosqui'. Comes with a new 360 degree attack. Level: 11 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Soma Charity Level 12 Rarity, Soma Truth Level 13 Rarity Boss: Labyrinth Astaro Description: Astaro returns from Mission 3 to gang up on you with Mosqui, higher level and all the more deadly. Level: Monster Drops: Mission 4 Boss: Mure Description: Mure is a large, greenish-colored Drak with a more powerful regular attack, a dive-bombing area of effect attack, and the ability to summon 3-6 melee and ranged Drak minions. Level: Monster Drops: Sewers Noel Description: A yellow rubber duck with a wide gaping mouth on its belly and 4 bug legs creeps around the sewers. Although Luna thinks its cute, but I doubt anyone else thinks so too. Level: 3 Monster Drops: Noel Spirit Rock, Piece of Wind, Sparkling Water, Triangle Roll Roll Roll Description: A small variation of the "cute" noel, a blue rubber duck with a horned cheek that creeps around in the sewer and occationally spews out red colored gas from its mouth in the belly. Level: 3 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Sparkling Water, Triangle Roll Bemy Description: A stronger bemy than the ones seen in mission one. Level: 3 Monster Drops: Bemy Sharp Tooth, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Park Chambemy Description: A large bemy that lives in the Park. Level: Monster Drops: Bemy Sharp Tooth, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water